


so misleading (twisted grins)

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, M/M, Murder, does emily have the ability to write fluff?, idk why i wrote this i got a burst of inspo, its not like graphically described but it’s there, my guy kills people, noel is fucked up, the answer is i can last two paragraphs and then i call it a day, um..., youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel hasn’t killed anyone since he met Cody.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	so misleading (twisted grins)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i can write things longer than 1k i promise 
> 
> i’m still working on that other thing i was talking about but i got a bit stuck on the plot so i decided to write this DOGSHIT instead
> 
> i could’ve probably made this longer and overall better but i simply do not care enough to put myself through that. enjoy this 1am writing spree
> 
> blah blah don’t show this to them u know the drill

Noel Miller is sixteen years and twelve minutes old when he pulls a dead body out from the sea and stares at it’s unmoving eyes. He breathes: in, out. 

“What the _fuck_ ,” he curses out loud to nobody in particular as he hauls it back into the sea, far enough so that nobody would be able to find it. He walks out of the water, still watching the area where he’d put it and barely registers the sand on his feet. Someone calls him over, concerned. 

He turns, grins, and tries to forget. 

—

When Noel meets Cody Kolodziejzyk for the first time, his initial plan wasn’t to kill him. He’d heard of the name before, had met his younger sister. He meets Cody and it’s just meeting a stranger: nothing special. So the thought of killing him doesn’t cross his mind more than once. 

“Hey, Noel, right?” He says, with a smile. 

“Yeah,” and that’s the end of _that_ whole thing. 

Until they meet again, and Cody kisses him. 

It’s at a party, and Noel’s not even fucking _gay_ , but as he watches Cody’s innocent eyes look up at him as he sucks his dick, Noel thinks, briefly, _he would be so easy to kill_ , and suddenly he’s set a mental challenge in his head. 

An image floods his mind, and he thinks about letting Cody get him off and strangling him to death. The thought replays itself in his head so many times he can’t even think about or feel the way he comes down Cody’s throat and pulls him in for a kiss. 

His hand slips down from his cheek to around his neck, and something vile, something curious creeps it’s way into the back of Noel’s head. He thinks about Cody’s sister, and the whole life Cody has ahead of him, and his hand falters when it gets around Cody’s throat.

When Cody falls asleep beside him because Noel insisted that he slept with him instead of going home, he still can’t do it. 

He thinks about how easy it’d be, how easy it _always_ is, but he can’t. There’s knifes in the kitchen, shit—his _hands_ would even work in this situation. He stares at Cody’s back and listens to his breathing, fantasises about making it stop but never actually does anything about it. 

— 

Noel _really_ wants to kill Cody. He does. 

So it’s kind of annoying that Cody’s gotten _attached. Clingy_. It’s not like they’ve even known each other that long. They don’t kiss, they don’t fuck, Cody just wants to be his friend, for some unknown reason. 

Noel sucks it up because he knows in the end, it’ll be worth it. He doesn’t usually get close to his victims before he kills them, but, well. Cody’s different. 

Cody’s different and it _terrifies_ him. 

—

Cody Kolodziejzyk’s too soft. Too easy. 

He’s always got this big smile on his face when he looks at Noel, or, like, does _anything_. His optimism is infectious and his mindset seems to start influencing Noel, no matter how much he tries to fight it. 

He brings Noel coffee in the morning when they see each other, buries a grin behind his own cup. 

Noel feels something flutter in his chest every time and ignores it like it’s nothing special. Because it isn’t. 

It isn’t. 

—

“Hey,”

“Hello?” Noel wakes up with a blanket only covering his lower half, and when he looks up his eyes meet Cody’s stupid face.

He’s been getting into his space a _lot_ lately, and Noel kind of hates it and likes it at the same time. He groans and stretches his arms upward, choosing to pretend he doesn’t hear the way Cody sighs. 

He looks up, grinning involuntarily. 

“Is this why you woke me up? To fuck?”

“What?” Cody’s face is so taken aback it genuinely makes Noel laugh. “What. _No._ I—”

“Hey, man. Look. Sometimes a man has needs or whatever. And—”

“Shut up, Noel,” Cody says, and even without looking at him Noel can hear the smile through his words. It’s so _soft_. This whole situation is too soft; Noel and Cody, in bed, giggly and stupid and _not_ fucking. 

Noel moves up suddenly, making it so that he’s looking down at Cody instead. He’s already moving a hand downward when he mutters, quietly, “You gotta make me breakfast for this later.” And he doesn’t even _let_ himself think about _that_ too deeply. 

He tells himself that it’s just fucking. That’s the only reason he hasn’t killed Cody yet. Plus, they’re already too close. He’d be a top suspect. _Plus,_ Cody’s sister—

Cody moans, loudly, and Noel lets his mind go blank. 

—

Noel hasn’t killed anyone since he met Cody. 

It’s not like Noel’s in love, but Cody kind of is, which is, like, _astonishing_. 

Noel doesn’t think anyone’s been genuinely in love with him before. His past girlfriends always seemed to have better options; taller, funnier guys. Guys like Cody. 

And Cody seems like the type of guy who’d get any girl he wants, so the only explanation Noel can come up with is that he’s in _love_. Which is crazy, really. It’s such an off-putting topic that Noel tries not to think about it, even when Cody lets him have the rest of his food, even when Cody cuddles him after they fuck. Even when Cody says, “I love you.”

Noel let’s the words wash over him. He thinks about it for days, mulls it over. 

It’s three AM when he decides he’s had enough. His finger hovers over Cody’s name for what feels like forever until he gives in. 

Cody’s groggy voice is the first thing he hears through the static, and his heart just breaks. 

“I love you, too,” he blurts, rushed and confused as Cody’s still in the middle of slurring out, _what the fuck, what time is it?_

When he hears dumb laugher on the other end, a weight he didn’t know he was carrying is lifted from his shoulders. He realises he wants Cody to laugh like that all the time—and for a second, he’s so hopeful that he’ll be able to do just that forever. 

—

There’s a flash of brunette hair as Noel opens his apartment door. For a moment, he can’t move and he thinks, _this is it, they’ve found me_ , but then there’s arms wrapping around his waist and the sound of sobbing. It’s Cody, because of course it is. 

He’s crying into Noel’s shoulder like it’s the first time he’s ever truly _wept_ before, and, like, Noel’s kind of distantly thinking about how disgusting all the snot will be when he finally comes up for air, but he waits. He waits until Cody comes up for air. 

“She—she was _seventeen_ , man,” he cries and looks Noel in the eyes for the first time that night. Something sinks in his chest when he sees those eyes, big and round and just _sad_. 

“She had her whole fuckin—I don’t know, man,” he laughs coldly, “I don’t know why I’m having this breakdown _now._ It’s not like I wasn’t upset when it actually _happened_. I just started thinking about it and I—” he closes his eyes, takes in a breath. “My sister, she—”

Noel’s heart sinks so low and so fast he doesn’t even have time to react. 

“She died. And the sick thing is—she was fucking _murdered_. I hate this Goddamn town. It’s so fucked up. They never even found the killer.”

Noel, breathes: in, out, but it’ll never be enough. All the wind has been knocked from his lungs and Cody’s still fucking _looking_ at him, and he feels like laughing until he can’t anymore because he’s been so fucking _stupid_. 

He was never going to _kill_ Cody—and he was never going to be able to _love_ Cody, either. Because Noel can hear Cody’s sister’s screams right the fuck _now_ in the same room as her brother, and Noel thinks about how fucking stupid he’d been to think he’d ever end up having a normal life, that he’d ever be able to just _forget._

Because Noel Miller is a serial killer. 

Because Noel Miller is a _monster_.

—

The same night, Cody lies in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I’m so grateful that I have you in my life, Noel. Thanks for listening to my breakdown.” 

Noel doesn’t reply for a long time. His heart is beating out of his chest. 

“Of course, dude,” he says, hesitant. “I’d never let you down like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i already know all the faults with this so keep that in mind before you comment HIFHSHFHJWJD . i regret everything


End file.
